


i'll show you just how i like you

by sweet_villain_x



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Nessian - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_villain_x/pseuds/sweet_villain_x
Summary: this is literally just nessian smut :/
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	i'll show you just how i like you

**Author's Note:**

> SJM still has not delivered the nessian book so HERE I AM

Nesta straightened when she heard the door slam behind her. She wasn't supposed to be in here. Wasn't supposed to be in the house - technically, in Velaris. But Feyre couldn't keep her away forever, and she'd wanted to see Elain. So what if she was snooping in the High Lord's things while he and Feyre were out playing rulers? She deserved some leverage on him, after everything he'd dragged Feyre into. 

Dragged Nesta into.

Her Fey ears pricked up. Footfalls, not soft and quiet like Rhys's, but heavy, confident. 

"Elain?" 

His voice pierced the silence. It still made her blood turn hot. 

"Nuala? Cerridwen?" 

The study door pushed slowly open. Cassian took Nesta in, the papers in her hand, the open desk drawer. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly. 

"What are you?" Nesta echoed. 

He shrugged, his bat wings adjusting against the swords strapped to his back. He was still tall, muscled, thick. Just the way he'd been the last time she saw him. 

"I stay here when I'm in the city." 

"Maybe I do, too." 

Cassian snorted. "You know I do talk to Feyre, right?"

Nesta slammed the desk drawer shut and tried to stalk past Cassian. But he grasped her wrist and pried the papers out of them. 

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a thief," he said, gruff and low. 

"You've been wrong about me before," she spat back. 

A flash of a night - so many stars in the mountainous sky, a wine-stained kiss, lips on her neck, fingers under her dress, but right when he was about to touch her there, she'd pushed him away. She'd run away. Nesta always did, from him. 

His eyes flicked to the open door, but he didn't let go of her hand. 

"Where is everyone?"

"Out." 

He loomed over her even now, with her stronger, taller body. He could break her apart. 

But she could do the same to him. 

Nesta looked at his pants, slow, deliberate, a cruel smile spreading over her face. 

"Does that excite you, Cassian?" 

Her voice was a tantalizing whisper on his skin. She leaned in close, wrapped an arm around his neck, and murmured in his ear, "Are you thinking of all the things I'll never let you do to me?" 

He melted against her touch. Shuddered against her. 

Then he had her by the waist, pressed against the wall. Not hard, but not gentle. Nesta's heart fluttered as the pupils of his hazel eyes dilated, drunk on her. If there was one thing she loved, it was this beast she could draw out of Cassian when nobody else was looking. She felt powerful, knowing how much he wanted her. That he dreamed about her, about that night, that he was waiting to finish it. 

She would never let him. But sometimes, she dreamed about it to. 

"Stop with the games, Nesta," he warned her. "I told you before. You can't decide you want me and change your mind the next day. I refuse to be half anything with you, and I know you're the same, so don't pretend."

She felt her power slipping. She grabbed his tunic, pulled him against her. He was already rock hard, just from thinking of her. She swallowed. Would it really be so bad? Or would it be very, very good?

Nesta found Cassian's eyes again, still burning. He was looking at her mouth. Hungry. She reached up and trailed a finger down his lips. They'd been so right that night - a fire in her belly as she threw her head back, as he'd slid her shirt off and paid the most careful kind of attention to her. Indeed, Cassian never did anything halfway. 

"Then again," she said, her voice low and flush, "I hate to leave things unfinished." 

She fisted a handful of his dark curls and clashed his mouth to hers. How much he wanted her was already evident from the strain against her stomach, and he only grows harder as desperate hands slide the shoulders of her dress off. There's no questions, no hushed, "Is this all right?" like the last time. He didn't need to ask her, because he could hear her gasp as his teeth came down on her breast. His tongue caressed the underside, and he bit down on her nipple, gently at first, then harder as Nesta's nails dug into his back. She didn't care to remove his swords, his tunic. All she needed was his mouth. 

He started in on her other breast. A series of licks, kisses, nips. He pulled with his teeth, and she whimpered in pleasure. She didn't want him gentle now. She wanted it rough. Fast. Hard. 

There was pain here, between them, and there was no use pretending sex would make it go away. 

His mouth found hers again, and it was a scrape of teeth down her neck, back to her breasts, and then he'd picked her up and sat her on Rhys's desk. A cup of pens went clattering, spilling all over the floor. They didn't even notice. 

Nesta used her teeth. She used her nails. She found the underside of his chin and forced his mouth against hers, pawing for his erection with her other hand. Cassian groaned into her mouth and she sunk her teeth into his neck. His fingers found her bare thighs under her dress. He pushed the skirt up, circled closer and closer. 

"Don't ask my permission this time," she growled into his ear. "You have it. You've always had it." 

A strong hand on her chest, and she was lying on the High Lord's desk.

"You want it like that, Nesta?" 

Her eyes burned under him. The square cut of his jaw, his hair mussed from her fingers. She wanted him. Like this, and in a thousand other ways. His body over hers, and his nose was against her neck, his fingers digging against her thighs. 

"You don't like polite males. I should have known. Nesta Archeron doesn't ask, she only takes." 

He bit her neck. She moaned, tried to sit up to get at him, but he held her down. Kisses trailed down her throat until he reached her breasts again. 

"And here you are taking from the High Lord. Asking me to fuck you on his desk." He took a nipple into his mouth. Raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're asking me, Nesta?" 

His fingers trailed inward, inward, dangerously close to where she was throbbing. His tongue closed around her other nipple, slow and torturous. She whimpered as her fingers found his hair again. 

"You didn't even stop to take my clothes off." 

His lips pressed against her stomach. 

"Didn't even close the door."

Further.

"You really do want me," he said, and slid a finger into her dripping wet folds. A shiver went through her entire body. Not just because she did want him - had wanted him since she'd seen him, had spent every minute of every day since that night she'd run away from him dreaming about what it would be like - not because he was beautiful, or large, or skilled, but because he was him. 

"Well, there's no faking that." 

Cassian grinned, and pushed Nesta's skirts all the way up. He swallowed at the sight of her sex - throbbing. For him. But it was her face he watched as he put a finger inside her, slowly, deliberately, and she threw an arm over her face. 

"You've been thinking about me, too, haven't you, Nesta? Couldn't keep your mind off me?" 

She sat up suddenly, snarled, caught her lip in his. He only slipped another finger in, stretching her. 

"Think of what it could have been like on the mountain, under the stars, with nobody to stop us," he murmured against her lips. She ground against his fingers, desperate, wanting. "I'd have given you the best night of your life. But no, you want it on the desk, too fast to really enjoy. Typical." 

"Caspian, if you don't shut up I swear I will make --" 

Her words died on her lips as his fingers curled inside of her, hitting a spot that made her vision go white. He tipped her head back and found her neck. 

"I can think of something far more useful to do with my mouth."

Without removing his fingers from her, Caspian trailed down her chest with his lips, then spread her legs open. He pumped, pressed a kiss to her knees, worked his way up her thighs. It was all Nesta could do not to cry out when his tongue found the sensitive nub at the top. A light lick at first as his fingers increased their speed. Then he sucked it into his teeth, and Nesta really did see white. Fingers curled against her, tongue and teeth working concurrently - she couldn't hold in her scream. He watched her, and when it was over, increased the speed of his fingers all over again. More pressure, more teeth, and she knew she was dripping onto him and he didn't care one bit. She was an aphrodisiac to him, and by now he was bursting for her.

The second wave of pleasure hit harder than the first. She covered her eyes. Caught her breath. 

Cassian stood up, pulled Nesta flush against him, and kissed her deep. She tasted herself on him - heady, smokey, sweet.

"Do you like me best on my knees?" he mumbled. She caught his bottom lip in hers. 

"I'll show you how I like you." 

She pushed off the desk, pulled him to the floor, and straddled him. His swords and tunic were still on, Siphons still in place. Nesta didn't care about any of that. She only felt him hard against her as she rubbed up and down, and she knew he was helpless under her, that he would do anything she asked him to. Today, she only wanted to feel the power she had over him. 

So she reached for his pants. When he sprung out of them, ready as a male could possibly be, she wrapped her hand around him and watched him shudder at her touch. 

"Does it bother you I learned how to do this with someone else?" she crooned into his ear. "You wanted to teach me yourself. Wanted me innocent and fresh. You wanted to corrupt me. Wanted me to be yours and only yours." 

He grasped her chin, forced her to look into his eyes. Nesta didn't stop, pumping him up and down. A shaky breath. 

"I never thought of you as mine, Nesta. I've only known that I was yours. From the minute I saw you. I was yours at that house, and I'm yours now." 

She kissed him, because if she didn't, she'd cry. Nesta wasn't good with words. Wasn't a natural communicator. But she knew that Cassian was hers, and she had no intention of letting him forget that. 

"All right," she said. 

"What?" he glinted at her, confused, as she swung her legs over him and guided his erection into her. They both sighed as she lowered herself onto him. He looked between the place they were joined and her face, twisted into pleasure, in disbelief. She leaned forward, kissed him once, light, simple. Truthful. 

"I said all right. If you're mine, then I suppose I have no choice but to tell you I'm yours. And I always have been. Now, would you rather talk about that, or would you rather hurry up and fuck me?" 

Cassian glanced at the open door, and didn't need to be asked twice. Nesta thrusted on top on him, and he twisted his hips under her. Her knees dug into the carpeting, steadying herself on his chest. He was thick, and filled her entirely. It was more than movement - it was a promise. 

In one smooth motion, he slid out of Nesta, flipped her around, and found her from the back. He pulled her against him with a gentle tug of the hair, one hand around her neck, the other on her breast. She moaned, turned her head to find his lips, but his teeth came down on her shoulder instead. His thrusting grew more frantic, and he pushed her down with one hand, keeping the other in her hair. He hit her raw, deep - the sound of them together echoed into the hall, and it was beautiful. His voice and hers, sighing, moaning, together, until they were both whimpering. He collapsed onto her, drew her against him for a few last harried thrusts, and his fingers found her again. Him inside her, harried, raw desire, and the tapping against the part of her still filled with desire for him, and his lips on her spine and the knowledge that he was hers, and she could do this to him sent her to a place she'd never been before. Her toes curled against the floor. Cassian clasped a hand over her mouth, but that didn't stop her from screaming. Then he was roaring, too, and she covered the sound with her own mouth. Panting and sweaty, they collapsed onto the floor. 

They shared a glance, then burst out laughing. 

Cassian reached for Nesta. Pulled her against him. She let him. She let him kiss her, slow, languorous, deep. And when she whispered, "Lock the door. We should do that again," he did it without question. When his fingers found her this time, she didn't stop him.


End file.
